Wall mountable devices for dimming lights are common. Some dimmer switches include an independent on/off control and as well as a slide or switch for varying the intensity of the light from the lamp. Dimming switches are usually mounted in an electrical wallbox and covered by a wall plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,383 issued to Tucker shows a dimmer switch with a push button on/off switch. A dimmer slide is positioned above the push button on/off switch. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,231 to Flowers et al., a dimmer switch includes an on-off switch and a dimmer which could be a slide, a rotor and up/down buttons. The dimmer switch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,930 includes an electronic touch switch. The planar actuator is located adjacent to a dimmer actuator.